


Из моей головы

by Peonytellar



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drug Use, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: Ричи сходит с ума. Это не удивительно, и даже ожидаемо, ведь ему всегда казалось, что однажды его легкая ебанца перейдет в тяжелый случай параноидальной шизофрении. А может это все очередные проделки клоуна, и тогда Каспбрак умер зря. Они не победили, а он и вовсе проигрался по полной.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Ричи не справляется.

Он упивается в хлам, словно последняя скотина, и ждет, что кто-то его остановит. Некто знакомый, родной до ноющей боли в ребрах, перечислит ему список заболеваний, которые Тозиер может подхватить. С полуистеричными нотками в голосе заявит, что он гробит свое здоровье. Этого, конечно же, не происходит. Потому что больше некому это говорить.  


Поэтому Ричи проваливается в зыбкое забвение где-то на улицах с завидным постоянством. Кажется, однажды он уснул под Бруклинским мостом, а потом где-то еще. Он даже не помнит уже, в каких городах они обкатывают очередную его программу. Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Бостон или какой-нибудь захудалый городишко в Вайоминге. Какая разница, если ему плевать?  


Он курит полторы-две пачки самых тяжелых сигарет в день. Иногда две с половиной. С каждым днем все сильнее гаснет его надежда на то, что ему за это сделают выговор, дадут подзатыльник и с неким отвращением сообщат, что его — Ричи Тозиера — легкие, давно покрылись черной никотиновой слизью. А еще в них сто процентов бушует рак. Сколько-то там процентов раковых больных и столько-то из них болеют раком легких. Ему никто не скажет, что он следующий, так что все эти его дурацкие надежды вызывают лишь истеричный смех и желание умереть. _**Там**_ и _**вместо**_. И только потребность в никотине с каждым днем лишь возрастает.  


Никто не знает, но у Ричи в ящике собралась целая коллекция разноцветных пластмассовых баночек. _Как у него когда-то._ Метаквалон, Аддералл, Кодеин, еще какие-то. Их так много, что он уже даже не спрашивает, что для чего и от чего. Просто забрасывает в себя. Его личное плацебо. Достать их не трудно, Тозиер, все-таки, медийная личность. Глотать пригоршнями и запивать алкоголем — и того проще. Чувствовать по утрам отходняки — то еще удовольствие, но даже это помогает ему в какой-то мере.  


Сам для себя Ричи называет все это Памятником от Памяти. Личный способ помнить, и забыть одновременно. Забыть. Забыться. Кануть в лету. Вытравить запах крови, въевшийся в корку головного мозга. Выжечь из-под век дрожащую ухмылку на перепачканных губах.

_— Я трахнул твою мамку, Рич._

— Заткнись, Эдди. — Хрипит Тозиер и зажимает уши. Запивая Диазепам бурбоном, он жаждет лишь одного — забыть хриплый смех умирающего, на его руках, человека. Единственного, кого Ричи — трахнул-мамку-и-еще-миллиард-телок-в-округе — Тозиер любил своим дурацким, сдохнувшим рядом с Каспбраком сердцем.

Проблема в том, что он не может. Не мог забыть все 27 лет. Не мог пересилить себя и выкинуть из головы мальчишку ипохондрика, который забыл Тозиера, как только пересек границу штата Мэн. И сейчас не может. Потому что Ричи — слабак. И он не справляется.

***

Беверли звонит каждый день. Она делает это, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Ведь Марш всегда была умна и проницательна. Видела его насквозь еще тогда. И сейчас она все прекрасно знает и понимает. Ведь Бев — далеко не дура, в отличие от него самого.

— Нет, я еще не сконал в канаве. — Отвечает Ричи вместо приветствия, потому что здороваться — совершенно не в его стиле, знаете ли. Все эти «привет»-«пока» всегда были формальностью. — Ты бы узнала об этом из сводки новостей, будь оно так на самом деле, Бевви. Моя морда слишком известна и прекрасна, никто не посмел бы замять мою смерть, знаешь?

— Знаю, но все же приятно знать еще и то, что ты жив и продолжаешь поднимать трубку, отвечая на мои звонки. — Каждый раз в голосе Марш столько облегчения, что Тозиера тошнить начинает. От самого себя, от мира. Он уже подумывает застрелиться, или что-то в этом роде. Быстрое и безболезненное, а то он не переносит боли.

— В скором времени я обязательно это исправлю. — Фыркает Ричи, вкладывая всю свою язвительную душу. — Как думаешь, сколько человек из всей толпы моих фанатов на самом деле придут на мои похороны? Уверен, несколько мамок и, может, несколько Неудачников в количестве Ты и Бен. Вы ведь теперь не разлей вода парочка. — Он нервно мешает сахар в кофе и ложка все время стучит о бортики, раздражая его до предела, но Тозиер все равно продолжает это делать. Лишь бы хоть чем-то себя занять. — Одной руки хватит, думаю. Только не правой, ей я дрочу. Хотя, какая мне будет разница, пальцы какой руки посчитают количество людей, приперших последний раз проститься с Грязным Ртом Тозиером, да? — Он говорит слишком резко, выплевывая весь скопившийся яд, потому что больше не на кого. Ассистента он выгнал с порога своей квартиры, захлопнув дверь перед его носом, кажется, неделю назад.

— Рада, что ты не теряешь… Саркастичность. — Бев на том конце провода по-матерински вздыхает. Горестно. И Ричи от этого только хуже. Чувство вины оседает внутри, словно туман.

— Прости, я не хотел, просто… День неудачный.

— Я не злюсь. Может мне приехать к тебе?

— Нет, — он не готов видеть ее. Никого не готов. И вряд ли будет снова. Отбросив ложку куда-то в сторону мойки, он преподносит чашку с кофе ко рту, но не отпивает. Просто держит, согревая холодные руки, плечом придерживая телефон. — Я справляюсь, Бевви, правда справляюсь. Сейчас вот готовлюсь сесть за новую программу. Все соскучились по грязным шуточкам о мамках, девственности и дрочке, я уверен в этом. Даже более того, все девчонки мира уже соскучились по мне в своей койке.

Он не справляется.

Не справляется.

Не справляется.

— Ричи, ты не должен притворяться, что все в порядке. Мы никогда не говорили об этом, но, мне кажется, стоит, ведь… Три месяца прошло. Послушай, тебе очень трудно. Ты всегда держал все в себе, но это не выход. Он бы этого не хотел…

— Он не хотел умирать, Бев. — Ричи прерывает ее слишком резко, так же резко ставит чашку на стол. Марш пытается поднять эту тему не впервые, но, черт возьми, он устал пытаться отшутиться. — Это то, чего он _**НЕ**_ хотел. Он не хотел бы знать, что мы оставили его там, даже не попытавшись вытащить! Мы даже не забрали его оттуда! — Он вскипает, хрипя не своим голосом, потому что эта тема — запрет. — Он не хотел бы знать обо мне и моем отношении к нему. — Его голос сорвался, глаза защипало от слез. — Пока, Бев, мне нужно работать. — Телефон ломается от удара об стол и выключается уже навсегда, с жалобным последним пиликаньем. Он уже не узнает, что собиралась сказать Беверли. Завтра же сменит номер, а за ним и адрес проживания.

Чашка летит в стену, а кофе в ней расплескивается по всей квартире. Осколки керамики с каким-то дурацким рисунком, который он никогда не удосуживался даже разглядеть толком, смотрятся по-дебильному ярко на темном паркете. Так же по-дебильному, наверное, смотрелся он в компании Неудачников.  


Удар по столешнице. Еще один, и еще, еще, еще. Ему хотелось боли, хотелось исступления. Чтобы не осталось сил. Чтобы больше не думать.  


Его злило все это.  


Злила правота Беверли о том, что он не может держать в себе вечно. Злило, что он хотел ей все рассказать. Вывалить всю свою перепачканную враньем душу, чтобы она поняла, что его долбоебические шутки — лишь способ не сдохнуть от собственного мрака. Что внутри у него, на самом деле, беспросветная чернь и ядовитая опухоль, которую так и не смог выкоренить.  


Снять маску. Вскрыть коробку с надписью «не прикасаться» и дать ей узнать себя настоящего.  


Возможно, тогда она перестала бы звонить. Скривилась бы в отвращении где-то там, в их с Беном гнездышке.

_~~«Я конечно знала, — сказала бы она за бокалом вина. — что Тозиер — отвратительный гомик, но чтобы до такой степени…»~~ _

Наверное, после этого Марш навсегда стерла бы его номер из записной книжки.  


Она, конечно же, никогда бы так не поступила. Потому что главная и единственная девчонка компании была слишком доброй и мягкой. Слишком хорошим другом. Она не заслужила такого. Поэтому он не мог. Не мог выбросить всего себя на едва ли обретшую счастье Бев. У нее полно своих скелетов в шкафу, и ни к чему ей вскрывать его собственный, где их скопилось слишком много.  


Наверное, он мог бы пойти к психологу. Вывалить всего себя незнакомому человеку. Но едкий страх, что его не поймут, осудят и лишат последней толики уверенности в себе, убивал эту затею на корню.  


Единственный, кому он может и открылся бы, если бы тот спросил — уже не спросит.  


Дрожащими руками Тозиер еле как зажигает сигарету, слишком сильно стиснутую в зубах. Виски, который он чуть погодя пытается налить себе в стакан, почти весь проливается на пол, стол и кресло, поэтому Ричи плюет на эту затею, начиная пить из горла. Моветон, но его все равно никто не видит.

— Господи, как взбунтовавшийся подросток, — говорит он себе с истеричным смешком, а потом и вовсе оседает на пол, начиная смеяться, словно сумасшедший, закрывая ладонями лицо. Сигарета выпадает изо рта, бутылка упала на пол. Слезы скатываются по его щекам, ибо все это перерастает в полноценную истерику. — Или как псих на ранних стадиях. — заключает он, проводя пальцами по волосам. — Прости меня, Эдс, я не выгребу из этого дерьма. Я, кажется, вообще ниоткуда не выгребу уже.

Если бы он был жив, наверное смотрел бы как на прокаженного. Но на фотографии, висящей в рамке на стене, они еще дети, и во взгляде Каспбрака лишь детское веселье и непринужденность, пока он в шутку отпихивает от себя Ричи, лезущего обниматься.

***

Спустя месяц он действительно сменил номер. За ним жилье, переехав в какой-то дурацкий город, название которого забыл, как только въехал. Городишко поразительно похож на Дерри, так что Тозиер старался не выходить без причины. Ловить флэшбеки у него получалось не выходя из комнаты, достаточно было лишь посмотреть в зеркало. Наверное, поэтому они все были завешаны тряпками и старыми футболками.  


Ричи противен самому себе, он не спит, не ест и делает все, лишь бы забыть.  


Эдди смотрит на него с любой витрины, мимо которой ему приходится проходить, когда он все-таки выходит за пределы дома. Тозиер видит его во всех зеркалах, везде и повсюду, он отпечатался где-то на периферии зрения и от его взгляда хочется окончательно умереть где-нибудь в сторонке. Потому что и без того вечно грустные глаза Каспбрака теперь и вовсе выражали вселенскую скорбь.  


Ричи сходит с ума. Это не удивительно, и даже ожидаемо, ведь ему всегда казалось, что однажды его легкая ебанца перейдет в тяжелый случай параноидальной шизофрении. А может это все очередные проделки клоуна, и тогда Каспбрак умер зря. Они не победили, а он и вовсе проигрался по полной.

— Слушай, Эдс, по-братски, уйди нахер. Наугад и в темноту. — Шипит Тозиер, заливая в себя что-то крепкое. Он уже не разбирает, что пьет. Просто берет первые попавшиеся бутылки в супермаркете, сгребая их в тележку, оплачивает и вливает себе в глотку, не отходя от порога магазина. Вот так просто. Продавцы уже привыкли, им глубоко по бую.

Эдди, конечно же, никуда не девается. Так и стоит где-то там, на краю зрения, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Конечно же, если Ричи повернет голову — его там не окажется. Потому что его нет в живых. А Тозиер уже не чувствует себя так, словно принадлежит вообще к какому-то миру. Он — пустое место. Дыра в материи.

***

— Эдуардо, вали из моей головы очень срочно. Забирай свои грустные глазки и прекращай делать то, что делаешь. Тебя нет. — Умоляет он, вытирая покрасневшие глаза кулаками. Буквально сгорает в самоненависти и жалости. — Или поговори со мной. Черт, я даже не понимаю, чего хочу, представляешь?

Его руки все время трясутся не переставая. Он чиркает колесиком зажигалки раз за разом, но огонь все никак не вспыхивает. Фильтр сигареты становится влажным, и Ричи не знает, от слез это, или от слюны.

***

— Ну вот нахер ты умер, Спагетти? С мамкой решил свидеться? Надеюсь она хорошенько тебя отмудохала за то, что ты присоединился к ней раньше, чем разменял шестой десяток. О, а она накормила тебя какими-нибудь небесными таблеточками? Ну явно отругала за то, что ты пошел с нами. Мы же отвратительно на тебя влияли, Эдс, какое право ты вообще имел попереть с нами в ту грязь, правда? Или нет, нет, ты же не мог попасть в ад, в отличие от нее. Наверное, она помахала тебе ручкой со дна. Помахала ручкой со дна, точно. — Хихикая Ричи поднимает пригоршню таблеток, словно чокаясь со своим отражением. Только вот в нем не видно Тозиеровских очков и кудряшек. Вместо них — грустные глазки и осуждающий взгляд. Эдди смотрит на него с таким упреком, что Ричи изначально даже давится медикаментами, заходясь в кашле. — Ну вот что ты наделал? Сейчас самое время сказать «бип-бип, Ричи». — Хрипит он, кое-как вливая в себя стопку водки, чтобы проглотить вставший в горле ком из кучи чего-то там, таблеточно-беленького, во всяком случае.

Но Эдди молчит. Молчит и смотрит, смотрит и молчит. Оглядывает беглым взглядом беспорядок, который Ричи не прибирал ни разу. Морщит нос, словно вдыхая запах перегара и с отвращением зажимает его пальцами.

— Противно, да? Мне тоже. — С тихим хмыком Ричи откидывает голову на спинку кресла слегка покачиваясь. — Не так противно, как чувствовать язык твоей мамаши у себя во рту, но такая уж жизнь. — Слабость не позволяет развести руки в сторону, так что он может лишь выдавить из себя еще одну дурацкую усмешку, прежде чем впасть в небытие. Где только пустота и ни черта кроме. Где хорошо.

***

Ричи знает, что умирает. Ему сложно даже подняться, чтобы не упасть снова. Знает, потому что ему так холодно, как никогда до этого не было, а ведь за окном теплая весна.

— Скоро год, как тебя нет, представляешь? Через пару месяцев. — Сипит он, обнимая себя руками и пряча ладони в рукава свитера. — Но вот херня какая. Тебя вроде как нет, но при этом вот он ты, стоишь передо мной с этим своим видом вселенской скорби. — Заикается, словно в него вселилась детская версия Билла.

Эдди и правда стоит перед Тозиером, больше не прячась по углам. Больше не выглядывая из зеркал. Просто стоит, тут и рядом. Ричи придумывает себе, словно чувствует исходящее от него тепло. Он сошел с ума, ему можно. Так хочется улыбнуться. Тозиер так счастлив, почему-то.

— Эй, Эдди-Спагетти, хочешь прикол? Я проиграл. Я признаю, что проиграл. И даже радуюсь этому. Выйдешь на секундочку из своего райского уголка, где куча девиц и всего такого, чтобы поздороваться? А то я же в ад попаду, к мамке твоей. И будет теперь она меня жарить, ха. Вот это пиздец, да? Черт, а у евреев свой рай? Хотелось бы и Стэнли подмигнуть…

— Нет, мы победили, Ричи. — внезапно говорит Каспбрак, и Тозиеру хочется вопить, то ли от ужаса, то ли от радости, что тот подал голос.

— Еб твою мать, Эдди, неужели все, что нужно было сделать — умереть? Ты бы намекнул хоть… — Он хочет продолжить, но приставленный к губам палец мешает.

— Мы кажется победили, Ричи, слышишь? — Спрашивает Эдди с улыбкой и его холодные руки ложатся на впалые щеки Тозиера. Если так должна выглядеть смерть — Ричи просто дико сожалеет, что она не наступила раньше.

— Слышу, — выдыхает он, закрывая глаза. Слишком сильно устал.

Ричи не справился.

***

— Победили, Рич, слышишь? Я, кажется, убил этого долбаного клоуна! Черт возьми, ты представляешь? Я вроде как сделал это! Я поверил, Балабол!

Тозиер не уверен, что происходит, но он не может даже дышать, просто глядя на Эдди. Такого… Живого, настоящего. Орущего что-то прямо ему в лицо. Он не может взгляда оторвать от него, лишь хлопает глазами с приоткрытым ртом.  


Сон? Слишком реально все было.  


И лишь после секундной заминки перегружающегося мозга в голове всплывает красная пасть и мечущиеся огни.  


Каспбрак орет не переставая, визжит, словно девчонка. А у Ричи Тозиера и правда язык отнимается, потому что…. Потому что, жив.

— Ты… — Тихо произносит Ричи, и понимает, что нужно делать дальше. Для него это — второй шанс. И он не просрет его, пускай даже сам при этом подохнет.

Отталкивая Эдди от себя до того, как Пеннивайз оклемается после штыря в глотке, Ричи вталкивает его за камни и надеется, что Эдди понял его послание. _Не суйся, дурень,_ пытается произнести он одним лишь мимолетным взглядом.  


Тозиер отбегает как можно дальше от того места, и, как только тварь перед ним приходит в себя, начинает усиленно привлекать к себе внимание. Ему не страшно, ведь это его звездный час.

Последний стендап.

Набирая в легкие побольше воздуха, он делает то, что должен.

— Ты просто ебаный клоун! — Орет он так громко, как только может и отпрыгивает от несущегося в его сторону жала. — Тупая разукрашенная кукла! Думаешь, тебя тут хоть кто-то боится? Да всем насрать тебя, во что бы ты не превратился! Клоун!

Тозиер надеется, что Неудачники поймут его посыл. И не ошибается в них ни на грамм.

***

Эдди орет на них, как сумасшедший и сообщает каждому лично, что они могли подохнуть, неправильно войдя в воду, и точно подохнут от количества заразы, находящейся в ней.

— Вы хоть представляете, сколько тут всего может быть?! Тут могут водиться черви, которые проникают в организм через малейшее отверстие в теле и откладывают личинки! Господи, я глотнул воды! Мы все сдохнем от того, что в нас будут расти личинки какой-нибудь твари! Вы знаете, что табличка «не купаться» просто так не будет тут стоять?! Я говорю вам это как человек, который работает в сфере рисков! Я всегда знаю, о чем говорю, и…

Пока остальные ржут как дурные, выплескивая из себя весь адреналин, Ричи чувствует себя самым большим идиотом на планете. И вместе с тем самым счастливым. Он даже не слушает Каспбрака, просто смотря на него с самой широкой улыбкой, которую только может выдать. В голове все еще мелькают картинки того, что он видел, но даже они не могут ничего поменять. Потому что Эдди жив. Эдди рядом.

— А ты, мудак сраный, чем ты думал?! — Истерично вопит тот, наконец-то переключая свое внимание на Тозиера. — Чем ты думал, когда понесся его отвлекать? И когда орать начал?! Ты совсем больной? А если бы не сработало, как тогда? Что бы мы все делали?! Сдохли бы следом, да?! — Эдди подходит к нему, и во взгляде его бушуют молнии. А Ричи продолжает глупо улыбаться, поднимая мокрую руку и прикасаясь к той щеке, которая цела. — Да что ты, мать твою, делаешь, Ричард?!

— Я так рад тебя видеть, Эдс, представить себе не можешь. — Прикасаясь своим лбом ко лбу Каспбрака он больше ни о чем другом не думает.

— Ты с ума сошел? Ричи, я тебя спрашиваю, какого хрена ты попер на него в одиночку?! Есть же планы, есть стратегии!

— Я потом все объясню. — Шепчет Тозиер, прикасаясь пальцем к губам Эдди.— Помолчи, ладно? — Прикрыв глаза он не замечает, как тот краснеет, словно девица на выданье, а остальные бросают друг другу понимающие взгляды. Ощущение руки Каспбрака на талии и вовсе заставляет раствориться в моменте.

Он справился. 

Они победили.


	2. Chapter 2

Хлопок двери заставил Ричи вздрогнуть от неожиданности и сделать вид, будто он занят, а не разглядывает эти самые двери уже двадцать минут, в ничтожной попытке собраться с духом и выйти. Ричи Тозиер победил долбанного клоуна, который мог олицетворять любые страхи, но не может победить свой собственный страх — столкнуться случайно с Эдди в коридоре. Смешно. Иронично. А главное — пиздецки похоже на него. Он обязательно впишет это в следующий свой стендап.

«Бывало ли у вас такое, что вы, взрослый, сорокалетний мужик, переживший в своей голове самый худший кошмар из всех возможных, не можете поговорить с человеком, смерть которого видели? Нет? И слава всему на свете. Отвратительное, в сути своей, явление.»

Рассеянно комкая одну единственную футболку, которую он удосужился привезти с собой в Дерри, Тозиер даже не мог заставить себя повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кому приспичило его увидеть. Вариантов было не так уж много, у всех дел хватало и без него. Беверли и Бен осознавали внезапно нахлынувшие чувства (Ричи пытался понять, с чего вдруг Марш так резко переключила внимание с одного на другого, но вслух эту тему не подымал), Майк разгребал бедлам в библиотеке. Билл, зайди он в номер, вряд ли молчал бы, а значит оставался лишь…

— Мы должны поговорить, прежде чем вновь разъедемся. Сейчас. –Эдди был настолько уверенным, что Балабол вздрогнул второй раз за минуту. Какие-то неслыханные доселе интонации наполняли голос Каспбрака и делали его властным до одури. Будь Ричи подростком, у него бы подкосились коленки. Взрослый же Ричи тихо матернулся себе под нос. Он хотел оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше, чтобы выпалить все на духу и удрать, поджав хвост, как только получит отказ. Другие сценарии даже не рассматривались.

— Что, Эдс, соскучился? — бросив футболку в сумку, Ричи нацепил на измученное бессонницей и переживаниями лицо самую похабную свою усмешку. — Я по тебе тоже. Но не так сильно, как по твоей маменьке, она…

— Ты задолжал мне разговор. Объяснение. Вчера.

Откуда в Эдварде появилась твердость — загадка. Но она придавала ему мужественности, которая, в свою очередь, делала бывшего пацана-астматика действительно притягательным мужчиной. Ричи оценил бы ее по достоинству, не пугай она Балабола до чертиков и трясущихся поджилок. За этой твердостью для него, отчего-то, виделось крушение. Он поддастся ей, а дальше как? Выдаст все как на духу и разрушит хрупкую видимость дружбы, по новой выстраивающуюся между ними двумя. И просто не выдержит. Отчаянно гоняющийся за тонкой нитью любви, пусть даже дружеской, Ричи сломается, если она разорвется.

— Да, точно, разговор. — Улыбка сползла с лица Тозиера лишь на секунду, прежде чем он натянул другую. Ту самую, которую использовал для выхода на сцену и сбрасывал после того, как за ним опускался занавес. — А давай выпьем? Прикинь, как прикольно сейчас бухнуть! Без галлюцинаций и прочего, всей компашкой и так, чтобы вдрызг. Как тебе мыслишка? Чудо как хороша, думается мне. Только представь! Мы — Неудачники — и огромное, нет, просто невъебенное количество алкоголя. — Двинувшись вперед Ричи протянул руку, намереваясь хлопнуть Каспбрака по плечу, подмигнуть и вывести из комнаты. — Такое твоей матушке на пару с твоей женушкой даже в страшном сне бы не приснилось, верно?

Эдди сделал два шага назад, перекрывая собой дверной проем. Ричи застыл на месте.

— Ты меня не услышал, что ли? Я повторю. Нам — тебе и мне — пора разобраться во всем этом раз и навсегда.

— Эддичка, когда ты только успел превратиться в настоящего мужчину? Еще недавно я видел, как ты писаешься в штанишки, а тут… Вау! У меня коленки подгибаются, приятель. — Взмах рукой. Ричи словно делает очертание силуэта Эдди. — Откуда в маменькиной детке это только взялось?

— Натрепался?

Каспбрак не был впечатлен. Даже слегка грубый посыл не вызывал желания оскалиться и приняться защищать свою честь. На деле хотелось лишь одного — устало закатить глаза, потереть переносицу и встряхнуть Тозиера, чтобы успокоил наконец свою напускную браваду, на которую он больше не поведется.

— Нет, только начал разминку.

— Что ты видел, когда попал под влияние мертвых огней?

Вопрос в лоб заставил Ричи прикусить язык. Нелепо пошатнувшись, он утратил весь свой словарный запас. Кровь сошла с лица и в ушах появился назойливый звон, словно контузия после взрыва гранаты. Он не хотел, чтобы этот разговор начинался так. По правде говоря, именно эту тему Тозиер не собирался подымать до конца своих дней, слишком ярко и болезненно ощущался внутри каждый фрагмент новоприобретенных «воспоминаний».

— Беверли видела нас, смерти и все прочее, — между тем продолжал Эдди, словно не замечая перемены. — Следует предположить, что ты тоже видел нечто подобное.

— Я видел нечто похуже, Эдди… — Еле как совладая с собой и выражением своего лица, Ричи постарался напустить на себя таинственность.

— Шутка про мою мать, и я уезжаю прямо сейчас, разрывая любой вид связи с тобой. Хотя бы раз в жизни, прекрати паясничать, Рич. Мне нужна от тебя правда. Вся, до последней капли.

Подойдя ближе, Эдди положил руку ему на щеку. Теплую, а не холодную ее версию, что чувствовал на себе Ричи, пока находился в плену собственных видений. И его прорвало. Плотина, что он годами выстраивал, скрывая все свои эмоции — трещала по швам, грозясь разрушиться в любую секунду. Он был жив, и он спрашивал.

А у Ричи-Балабола-Тозиера больше не осталось сил держать в себе.

***

Еще в пять лет Ричи выстроил для себя линию поведения. Он — **защитник**. Бравый воин, который спасет своих друзей любым возможным способом. Бессмысленный треп, чтобы отвлечь всех вокруг от проблем насущных и переключиться на попытки заткнуть слишком болтливого и не знающего рамок Тозиера? Да, пожалуйста. Главное, чтобы потом на лице хоть одного из его друзей появилась улыбка. Если это будет Эдди, что же, он сорвал джекпот.

Заступиться, прикрыв своим телом, чтобы только не досталось никому другому? Отличная идея, сделаем это.

Он — **скала**. Непоколебимый в своей вере в хорошее мальчик, который никому не даст засомневаться, что победа на их стороне. Неважно, что станет его оружием — тупые шутки, несущие в себе порой даже обидный посыл, или кулаки. Ричи никому не позволит испытывать боль и не даст увидеть свою. Потому что ни в одной сказке не сказано, что рыцарь расплакался перед горожанами, которых он защищает. Ни в одном комиксе супергерой не позволял обнажить свои эмоции. Ни один главный герой во всех прочитанных им историях не показывал слабину тем, кого любит. Наверное, потому Ричи никогда никому не признавался, как одиноко он чувствовал себя даже в окружении друзей.

Его не любили родные. Им было плевать, что он делает, как одет и куда ходит после школы. Ему всегда было завидно, когда он смотрел на родителей, целующих своих детей в щеки перед занятиями, потому что его собственная мать могла признаться в любви лишь бутылке водки. Отец же считал сына пустым местом.

Боже, он завидовал даже Эдди. Соня Каспбрак, пускай и была отвратительна в своей гиперопеке перемешанной с желанием решать за ребенка всю его судьбу — оставалась мамой.

Гонимый за любовью мальчик до смерти боялся, что, если он обнажит свои раны — его перестанут любить.

Панически, до истерик и слез в подушку, когда никто не видит, Тозиер переживал принятие того, что он ненормальный. Не такой, как все. Грязный, отвратительный, неподходящий. Он читал о таких в книгах и буклетах, которые пихали ему в руки служители католической церкви. Читал и впадал во внутреннюю истерию, ведь такие как он будут гореть в аду.

Его не интересуют девичьи округлые формы, вместо них он всегда смотрел на мальчишек, угловатых, несуразных. И в первую очередь он смотрел на Эдди. Малыша Эдварда, который носил с собой больше таблеток, чем Ричи принимал за всю свою недолгую жизнь, все время ругал его и заставлял меняться. В постоянной ругани, чрезмерной опеке и полном доверии Тозиер нашел для себя все то, что было необходимо ему словно воздух. И испугался еще больше, потому что не мог видеть в Эдди просто лучшего друга. Он видел в нем что-то родное и близкое, а как подсказывал опыт — такие понятия Балабол слишком быстро пачкал и ломал.

Поэтому он принял решение, что никогда в жизни не позволит себе испачкать Эдди и уж тем более раскрыть то, что разобьет не только их дружбу, но и его самого.

Поэтому Ричи брал на себя еще одну роль. Он — **лжец**. Наглый лгун, улыбающийся даже после того, как Бауэрс ломает ему два ребра. Отбрасывающий заботу друзей своими «да нормально все» и «боже, ну чего вы всполошились, будто я впервые получаю». Не позволяющий показать, как ему больно на самом деле. Только стены его комнаты видели катящиеся ручьем слезы, когда он бинтовал себе грудную клетку. Одним лишь плакатам известно, что за маской солнца лучика скрывается изуродованный до основания, больной подросток, больше похожий на раскрошенное зеркало.

Лишь раз он не удержал нить позитива.

Объявление о его пропаже значило лишь одно — скоро его забудут. Вычеркнут из памяти, как десятки других, пропавших до этого детей. Его ведь вряд ли кто-то будет искать. Семья вздохнет с облегчением, потому что исчезнет их главная проблема. Может мама даже бросит пить по такому случаю?

Если он пропал, значит он лишился самого важного –друзей, которых считал своим ориентиром и стимулом к дальнейшему движению. Потеря друзей означала потерю любви, цепочка стремительно росла по мере того, как ним овладевала паника.

Только тогда он обнажил испуганную свою часть. А когда миссис Каспбрак увезла Эдди — озлобленную.

Еще долго потом Ричи ненавидел себя за то, что позволил себе непростительную слабость, которая разлучила Неудачников на все лето. Он винил в этом себя. Как и всегда. Как и во всем.

Он не позволил себе раскрыться даже когда Дерри остался за спиной и воспоминания медленно, но уверенно, покинули его голову. Жажда любви сделала его тем, кем он стал. Жажда заглушить одиночество привела его к тому, что он представляет из себя сейчас.

Знакомьтесь, Ричи Тозиер — мальчишка, сломавший себя сам.

***

Эдди боялся дышать. Ему казалось, что даже малейшее неправильное движение может окончательно убить Ричи. Он прижимал его к себе, уложив на дрянную гостиничную кровать и с каждым новым витком истерики с трудом держал собственные, стоящие в горле слезы.

Он никогда не видел Тозиера таким и никогда не предполагал, сколько всего таилось в потемках. Даже не задумывался, как много всего Ричи копил в себе годами, не позволяя выйти из привычного для всех образа.

И пока тот буквально выл в руках Каспбрака, захлебываясь слезами и вскрывая всю правду, накопленную после стольких лет лжи, мысли метались между восхищением и ужасом.

Эдди восхищался силой, которая таилась в его Балаболе и ужасался тому, сколько всего он упустил, будучи слепым и глухим на самом деле.

Ведь в то время, когда Тозиер боролся с демонами в одиночку — сам Каспбрак пустил все на самотек. Он позволил матери не только бороться за себя, но и делать выбор.

Куда ему пойти учиться:

_— Эддичка, врачи заболевают в два раза больше других людей! Солнышко, ты слишком нежен и впечатлителен для того, что может открыться тебе во время учебы. Твоя психика может не выдержать столь ужасающих картин._

Что ему чувствовать:

_— Ты должен питать отвращение ко всем этим грязным, драчливым мальчишкам. Только посмотри на них! Сколько же бактерий скрывается в одной лишь реснице каждого из них! Котенок, запомни, они отвратительны и переносят в себе столько разной заразы, что ни одно лекарство мира не поможет вылечиться, после их прикосновения._

Кого ему любить:

_— Никогда в жизни даже не смотри на этих грязных заразных пидоров, вроде тех, что мы видели по телевизору сегодня. Они — воплощение разврата и похоти, милый мой медвежонок, порочные грязные твари. Эти сволочи затуманят твой рассудок, и ты больше не сможешь стать собой. Их место в аду. Надеюсь, власти займутся их истреблением как можно скорее. Ох, кстати, познакомься, это Майра. Она чудесная девочка. Отведи ее в кафе._

Он никогда не перечил, ведь мама лучше знала, что было хорошо. Пускай даже это шло вразрез в с его желаниями и чувствами. Просто он не хотел быть истребленным из-за того, что в кафе хотелось отвести не пухлую, страшную Майру, а улыбчивого Тозиера, который шутил бы про мамок и мило поправлял свои огромные очки.

***

— Прости меня, — прошептал Эдди, и это было едва ли не единственным, что он мог сказать. Следом за истерикой пришло опустошение, поглотившее их обоих. Они лежали на кровати, и Каспбрак невесомо гладил Тозиера, прижимающегося носом к его шее. Он думал. Думал, думал, думал. А Ричи, затаив дыхание, ждал.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости… — все тем же шепотом произносил он, покрывая поцелуями соленое от слез лицо. Дважды, трижды, четырежды. Стянув с Тозиера очки, Эдди в сотый, а может и в тысячный раз повторял, что он идиот. — Я ведь даже не думал, Рич… Позволил ей все решить за меня. Каждый свой шаг я позволил сделать ей… Даже не попытался поговорить с тобой и рассказать правду. Я же любил тебя, знаешь? И сейчас…  
Эдди смешивал извинения с признаниями, повторяясь, сбиваясь. Ричи не мог произнести ни слова. Раскрыв рот, он смотрел на Эдди огромными от шока глазами, и слова отдавались в голове громким эхом… Что?..

— Я испугался, Ричи, — продолжал Каспбрак, держа его лицо в своих ладонях. — Что ты засмеешь, Неудачники отвернутся, а город…

Их первый поцелуй получается медленным и тягучим, переполненным грустью и облегчением одновременно. Мысленно Ричи назовет его срывающим замки с петель. А Эдди подумает о тоннах нерастраченной нежности, которая просилась наружу.

***

— Я всегда знал, что ты не устоишь пред моим великолепием. Прямо как чувствовал. Впрочем, я тебя не виню. Сам бы с собой засосался, будь такая возможность.

— Ты невыносим, Балабол. — Закатив глаза Эдди оторвался от созерцания подсохшей за много лет реки и закатного солнца, крепче сжимая ладонь Тозиера в своей. Мост поцелуев известен тем, что на нем целуются и вырезают имена, и первый пункт необходимо было выполнить немедленно. — Придурок, — насмешливо заявил он, когда после поцелуя Ричи хлопнул его по заднице с видом шкодливого ребенка.

— Явно не в мамку у тебя задница, Эдс, слишком уж хороша. — Довольно улыбаясь подмигнул Тозиер.

— Что ты хотел мне показать?

— А, точно. Твои губы теперь все время буду отвлекать от поставленных задач, Спагетти, — игнорируя утомленное «не называй меня так», Ричи мягко потянул Каспбрака за собой к противоположному краю. Он постучал костяшками по древесине, показывая, куда обратить свое внимание.

Эдди заметил их не сразу, неровные, затертые временем и погодными условиями буквы, написанные когда-то давно кудрявым подростком в очках.

— Обновим? — Тихо спросил Тозиер, вытаскивая из кармана перочинный ножик, на что тот лишь мотнул головой.

— Мы уедем из Дерри и этот мост потеряет для нас всякую ценность. Не хочу, чтобы однажды он приказал долго жить, а так оно и произойдет, кстати, и наши имена канули в лету вместе с ним. Мы сами создаем свое долго и счастливо, и для этого нам не нужно увековечивать их на мостах, деревьях, камнях или еще где-то. — Эдди мягко улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по едва заметным Р и Э. — Мы сами создаем свое «навечно», понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

Они оба вкладывали в поцелуй все, что было невозможно объяснить словами. В лучах теплого закатного солнца их мир сжался до одного лишь моста над почти засохшей рекой.

Личная вечность.


End file.
